


Falling

by Knivergils



Series: mVmD-<30DAYs>- [1]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, PWP, Twincest, VD, mVmD, 年龄操作, 维吉尔×但丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: 30days-day14番外①





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> 年龄操作：但丁（身体10岁/心理28岁）  
> 【警告】  
> 但丁是由于注射药物导致体型幼年化，心智是成年人。  
> 有详细成年人×未成年性爱描写，没有插入。  
> 如果你可以接受，再继续往下看。

　　在但丁偷偷给自己注射那个药剂之前，维吉尔绝没想到自己弄出了一个怎样的小恶魔。  


　　“哥，亲亲我。”但丁拖着枕头的一角站在维吉尔面前，过大的T恤领子垮到肩膀下面，底下是一双光溜溜的小肉腿，委屈的大眼睛忽闪忽闪。  
　　如果不是维吉尔知道前因后果，他已经被但丁的演技骗了过去。他是怎么做到装一个小孩这么像的！他揉了揉绷紧的太阳穴，叹了口气，俯身过去亲了亲但丁的额头。  
　　“我！要！亲！嘴！”但丁伸手去拽维吉尔的袖子。  
　　“但丁……不行……”  
　　“有什么不行，我还是我啊！”但丁眼睛里都有眼泪了。  
　　“但是你，你现在只有十岁。”  
　　“我五岁的时候你还不是一样亲我。”  
　　“那时候我也才五岁！”  
　　“我不管，亲个嘴而已，又不会少块肉。”但丁干脆走进维吉尔的腿间，伸手环住他哥的脖子，“亲亲我嘛。”  
　　“但……”  
　　突然吻上的嘴唇让维吉尔整个凝固在了沙发上，他不是没有料到但丁会来这招，只是他的身体早就适应了但丁的存在没有做到及时防御。  
　　虽然知道但丁还是但丁，但一个十岁小孩的吻技如此娴熟让维吉尔非常抓狂，那柔软甜美的小舌头还妄图钻进他的嘴里。不去想象但丁只有十岁的话，他发现自己竟有一点点想要继续，真是疯了！  
　　维吉尔抓住但丁细小的胳膊推开他，结果唾液还在两人的嘴唇间拉出一条细线。但丁嘭嘭的小脸蛋变得红扑扑的，他看了一会儿维吉尔然后转身跑开。就在维吉尔以为能松口气的时候，但丁跑了回来，手里拿着一条他的领带。  
　　“你要干什么？”维吉尔问。  
　　“你要是觉得看着我现在的样子有罪恶感的话，那就不要看好了。”但丁朝他举起手里的领带。  
　　这是什么歪理！但……但他确实说的有道理。维吉尔怀疑自己的智商可能和但丁互换了。  
　　但丁看维吉尔没有反驳，抿嘴偷笑，然后走上去把领带绑到维吉尔眼睛上。  
　　“你就当我还是原来的我。”  
　　“你的声音骗不了人，但丁……”维吉尔感觉自己的心要从嘴里跳出来。  
　　“那我不说话。”  
　　但丁爬上去坐到维吉尔腿上，光溜溜的大腿蹭到维吉尔的手，维吉尔一下子缩了回去。  
　　维吉尔的反应让但丁更加来了逗他的兴致。他捧住他哥哥的脸，轻轻地吻上去。他的唇无法完全地覆盖住维吉尔的，维吉尔的嘴唇紧紧地抿着，他只能一点点地亲过去，伸出小舌头去舔他哥哥的唇缝。在维吉尔有一点松动的迹象后，按在嘴角的拇指立刻伸进口腔，让他无法再闭上牙齿。  
　　小恶魔坏心眼地把舌头钻进去，挑逗他哥哥不断往后退缩的舌头。时间越长，维吉尔的错觉就越明显，熟悉的但丁的气息慢慢地将他笼罩。  
　　但丁感到他的哥哥开始回应他的吻，满足地窃喜。  
　　蒙住眼睛让五感变得迟钝又清晰，但丁尝起来就像清爽的动物奶油，浓郁的奶香里有一丝丝甜味。  
　　但丁像撒娇的小猫一样慢慢地在他哥哥身上磨蹭，维吉尔被磨得忍无可忍只好抓住他的腰将他安定下来。但是触碰到他幼小的身体的时候，他的脑子一下子就炸了。  
　　“停！停！但丁！停下来！”

 

　　维吉尔见识到了小恶魔究竟是一种怎样的生物。  
　　下午他被十岁的但丁搞到起了反应，在一切失控之前他选择了逃走。到了公司他依旧无法冷静，但丁的唇，但丁的身体……是，他知道那是但丁，是他同龄的弟弟，但小孩子的触感还是让他感到万分罪恶。  
　　刚接了两个电话，还没来得及处理手头上的事，一脸痛苦难以置信的邦妮就领着但丁进了他的办公室。他听到邦妮说，老板，你儿子找你。  
　　他脑子又嗡地炸了。他的小恶魔真的没打算放过他。  
　　小恶魔更心机的是他短裤下那双脚没有穿鞋，光着的脚脏兮兮的磨破了皮，小腿也不知道在哪里磕了一些奇怪的淤青。不知道还以为他被人虐待了。  
　　但丁看到他哥当机，嘴角翘起一下又立刻放下去，哭着扑到维吉尔怀里。  
　　“我好害怕，我们回家好不好呜呜呜呜……”  
　　“…………”  
　　“不要把我一个人丢在家里，求你……”  
　　维吉尔真的输给这个小戏精了。他把用外套把但丁包起来，然后抱他离开了公司。到了车上，他本想质问但丁到底搞什么鬼，结果但丁居然睡着了。他只好叹着气开车回家。  
　　装睡的但丁把脸埋在他哥的西装外套里偷笑。

　　回到家，维吉尔把树袋熊抱进浴室，把他放到浴缸边坐着，把花洒打开，调好水温给他洗脚。  
　　“嫌我花边新闻不够多是不是？”维吉尔捏了捏但丁的鼻子。  
　　“说得你好像没有传过这种八卦似的。”但丁拿脏兮兮地脚去踹他哥。  
　　维吉尔抓住他纤细的脚踝，仔细地冲洗脚掌上的污渍，“传闻是传闻，可从来没被坐实啊。”  
　　但丁被温热的水流和维吉尔的手指弄得好痒，他笑着挣扎，一个重心不稳就滑了出去。但丁和花洒一起跌到维吉尔身上，他不是故意的，但是成功把他哥搞湿了。  
　　他干脆趴在他哥身上，去亲他的下巴，维吉尔躺在冰冷的地板上没有抗拒，可能是已经绝望了。但丁捡起花洒去冲他哥的脸，看他整齐的发型在水流的冲击下变得散乱。  
　　“干嘛啦。”但丁用手指捅了捅他哥。  
　　“你真是个小混蛋。”  
　　“生活所迫。”  
　　“……”  
　　“我要亲你了。”  
　　“谢谢你的预告。”  
　　但丁亲吻他的哥哥，他感到维吉尔只是稍有些犹豫就放任他的舌头伸进他的口腔，他乖巧地舔着维吉尔的牙齿，却只在他的嘴唇外沿慢慢的和他亲亲。  
　　过了一会儿，但丁觉得自己大概是听到一声叹息。然后他的后脑被扣住，维吉尔的舌头伸进了他嘴里，触感很轻，但足以让但丁知道他的兄长在这一步上彻底放弃了。  
　　只是一个吻，所有尖锐的问题都被化解，维吉尔不想问，也不敢问。如果从前那些事都是罪恶的话，那就让他用名为维吉尔的罪恶去覆盖吧。  
　　维吉尔抱着但丁坐了起来，但丁感觉自己被圈在一堵密不透风的墙里，维吉尔的胸膛从来没有这么宽阔过，被他的手臂压在他的胸口，脑袋被托着深深地吻。舌头在但丁狭小的口腔里和他的舌尖嬉戏，逗得他无法吞咽唾液，在维吉尔怀里小声地呜咽。  
　　太糟糕了，年幼的恋人尝起来怎么这么美好。维吉尔确认自己是疯了，他都不敢睁开眼睛。他太接近太阳了，炽热的日光正在烧融他的翅膀，再不停手，他就真的会跌落深渊。  
　　维吉尔松开但丁，口水顺着但丁的嘴角流下来，他被吻到小脸通红，趴在维吉尔胸口微微地喘气。他挑起但丁的下巴，拇指抹去他嘴角的液体，抚过他细腻的皮肤，轻轻地亲了一下他泛红的嘴唇。  
　　“好了，这下亲够了吧。”维吉尔笑着说。  
　　但丁抿嘴有点勉强地点了点头。  
　　“自己出去换衣服，我洗个澡。不许说和我一起洗，出去。”断绝了但丁的念想，维吉尔把但丁推了出去。  
　　长长地呼了一口气，镜子里的人再一次被他的兄弟逼到了绝境。  
　　维吉尔走进淋浴间，把水调到cold，冰冷的水流击打在背上，却根本压不下身体里那团火，柔软触感还在掌心里。他把手心按在嘴唇上，另一只手伸进内裤里，抓住早就硬起来的阴茎来回撸动。  
　　脑海里是极度不堪的旖旎幻想，维吉尔清楚自己不是什么圣人，但他的小恶魔非得要逼他去直面他灵魂里最恶劣的一面，直面他最丑陋的欲望。他的思绪不受他的控制，脑袋里充斥着不应该存在的背德画面，他不停地咒骂自己，暗涌的狂潮却又让他呻吟出声。  
　　“维吉尔。”  
　　身后传来但丁稚嫩的声音，维吉尔整个人僵在了那里。  
　　他忘了锁门！  
　　他竟然犯这种低级错误。一口血涌到喉头让他觉得无比苦涩。  
　　“但丁，你出去。”维吉尔没有回头。  
　　“我可以帮你。”  
　　“你出去就是帮我了。”  
　　“只是用手可以吧？我们又不是没这么做过。”但丁不依不饶。  
　　维吉尔已经有点支持不住了，“你就当可怜我，出去行吗……”  
　　但丁走进淋浴间，小手刚贴上维吉尔的胳膊，他就被整个抓住胳膊举了起来狠狠地撞到墙上。他看到维吉尔眼睛都红了，那种努力忍耐到仿佛要哭出来的表情。突然想自己是不是真的做得太过分了。  
　　“是我勾引的你，我负责。”  
　　“哼，小屁孩，负个屁的责。”维吉尔被他逗笑了，“比你胳膊都粗的东西插进去你还有命跟我说这种话吗？”  
　　“你看不起我吗？”  
　　“我看不起你的小屁股。”  
　　“那我用手行吧。”  
　　“……”  
　　“你在犹豫什么，你全身上下我有哪里没看过没摸过吗？”  
　　“这不一样，但丁，不一样……”  
　　但丁扭了几下，从维吉尔的禁锢里挣脱，也不想听他哥的废话了，拉着他回了卧室。  
　　坐在床上，维吉尔还是很尴尬，但更尴尬的是他依旧硬得厉害。小小的但丁拿了个垫子垫着膝盖跪到维吉尔的腿间，维吉尔把头别到一边，他马上就感受到了但丁的小手握住了他的阴茎。他的小腹差点痉挛。  
　　这玩意儿……插不进去的！  
　　十岁的但丁用手捏住才感觉到了恐怖。他想象这东西插进他的身体，龟头会在他的肚子上顶出一个巨大的凸起……他大概会被操成一个飞机杯。比害怕更多的是期待让但丁红着脸吞了口口水。  
　　维吉尔撑着床，看着天花板，脑子里一团糟，成年的但丁和年幼的但丁交替着出现，紧实的胸部、凹陷的背脊跟腰窝，幼圆的四肢和小巧的屁股，每个部分都毫无防备地暴露在他眼前。但丁像毒素一样渗入他的身体，在他的神经里流窜，燃起无法扑救的燎人欲火。  
　　“！！！！！”  
　　下身传来陌生又熟悉的触感，维吉尔忍不住低下了头。他看到的东西几乎在一瞬间就烧光了他的理智——但丁含着他的阴茎，小小的嘴完全含不住那颗深红色的龟头，只是龟头就已经把他的嘴唇撑得薄薄的，撑成了夸张的O型。  
　　他的嘴根本装不下那东西，他努力吞到眼泪都从眼睛里流出来，维吉尔不得不去托住他的下巴让他吐出来。  
　　“但丁，不需要这样，听话……”  
　　“你需要。”但丁任性地重新含住龟头，小嘴吮吸上面的马眼，舌尖往里面舔。  
　　维吉尔只能捂住自己的嘴来阻止自己发出过分的声音，但丁让他觉得爽，不是他舔得有多好，是这糟糕的画面太过刺激。而他脑海里是比这糟糕一百万倍的东西……他想射在他年幼的弟弟的脸上，看着他哭着舔干净嘴边和手指上沾着的精液。  
　　如果继续让但丁用嘴，怕是一个小时也结束不了。维吉尔一咬牙，把但丁从地上捞起来扔到床上。  
　　“你要干什么？！”但丁突然慌张了起来，手脚并用往更里面蹭去。  
　　“现在知道害怕了？”维吉尔露出了邪恶的笑容，一步步地爬过去逼近他幼小的弟弟，“我现在决定了，我要操你。”  
　　“…………”但丁的视线从维吉尔脸上移动到他下面湿哒哒正在滴水的庞然大物上，紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。  
　　维吉尔把但丁拽过来，俯身下去把他压住，含住他的嘴唇，温柔地吻他。维吉尔扯掉了但丁的裤子，手指故意伸到他的小屁股中间的小洞那里来回抚摸，然后滑上去轻轻地拨弄他小巧可爱的蛋蛋。尺寸十分可爱的小阴茎也勃起了，维吉尔离开但丁的嘴唇，把头埋进但丁的胯间，把真正的小但丁一口全都含到嘴里。  
　　但丁咬住自己的手背，脑子开始发胀，连呼吸都变得困难。他没有想过十岁的自己被人口交会是这种体验，也，也太他妈刺激了！  
　　维吉尔没多做几下嘴里的动作，但丁就射了，带一点点咸味的液体全都射在维吉尔嘴里。但丁瘫在床上，红着脸眼睛湿漉漉的完全走神。维吉尔这才打开床头柜的抽屉，拿出润滑剂，挤在自己已经肿痛到不行的阴茎上，然后挤了一大坨在手心里，把瓶子随手扔到地上。  
　　他单手托起软绵绵的小但丁，把手心的润滑剂涂抹在他的大腿内侧，接着他紧紧捏住但丁的小屁股和大腿，把阴茎插进他的两条大腿中间。维吉尔深深地吸了一口气，咬住嘴唇开始抽动阴茎。  
　　但丁清醒过来就看到一根湿淋淋的巨物在他的双腿间来回进出，翘起的龟头不停地蹭到他的蛋蛋。变态的快感让他越发夹紧了双腿，腿间的摩擦让他好想尿尿。  
　　浑圆软弹的小屁股被维吉尔捏出深红色的指痕，尿意越来越明显，但丁开始哭叫。  
　　大腿内侧被阴茎快速地抽动摩擦到发红，但丁反手掐住他哥哥的胳膊，哭喊起来，“维吉尔！维吉尔！我忍不住了呜呜呜呜……”  
　　“再忍一下下，马上就好。”维吉尔喘得像头牛，他加快了抽插的速度，十几秒后巨大的响声在他脑中炸开，他的胯紧紧地顶住但丁的小屁股，他的阴茎贴着小小的但丁，精液一股一股地喷射在被子上。  
　　但丁在维吉尔胳膊上抓出好几道红痕，哭着尿了出来。  
　　结束之后，维吉尔踢开被子，把但丁翻过来搂到怀里抱着，不停地亲吻他的发心。  
　　“但丁，对不起。”  
　　等但丁抽噎完了，才攀着他哥的脖子爬上去给了他一个带着眼泪味道的软软的吻。“下次我还要勾引你。”然后才缩回维吉尔的胸前，亲了亲他胸口的疤。  
　　维吉尔知道，是小恶魔嫌地狱太寂寞了，想要人陪。  
　　没关系，他去哪他都跟着。  
　　


End file.
